Azula (Avatar, the last Airbender)
Story Azula was the second child of Fire Lord Ozai, the oldest being prince Zuko. But he once disappointed their father, who exiled him and was only authorized to come back if he brought the avatar, who was missing for 100 years. Azula hoped he would fail, so she'll inherit their father. The latter charge her to capture her brother and uncle Iroh, who accompanied him, as traitors due to the failure of the capture of the Avatar (a boy named Aang). Azula track them, helped by her friends Ty Lee and Mai, to the Earth Kingdom. The three girls disguised as Kyoshi warriors to infiltrate Earth King'scircle of trust. Finally, she managed to pull a coup from inside the capital, Ba Sing See, and conquer it for the Fire nation. She also captured her uncle and sent him in prison, but her brother sided with her. After a while, though, prince Zuko betrayed his father and joined the Avatar gang. Azula once cornered him in Boiling Rock prison, but to her shock, Mai who "love Zuko more than she fears Azula", help the latter to escape, and Ty Lee protect her from Azula. The princess was furious, and put them both into custody. She became suspicious of everyone from then on. Ozai declared himself "Phoenix King" and go to burn the world to ashes while Azula was named new Fire Lord and had to stay in her nation, much to her dismay, as she wished to follow her father. Zuko interrupted her coronation and challenged her to an Agni Kai (duel). The princess managed to harm her brother, but the waterbender Katara tried to magically heal him. Azula attacked her, but Katara managed to immobilize her in a frozen splash of water from an underground canal and used the opportunity to chain her to the floor. Azula sobbed uncontrollably, suffering a mental breakdown. Personality Azula is perfectionist, composed, calculated, and methodical . But she is also cold hearted, narcissistic and confident (being a prodigy with her fire bender powers). She is also defined as cruel (by her mother) and mad and dangerous (by her brother). She suffers serious mental issues and completely broke down after being betrayed by her only friends. "Well what choice do I have? Trust is for fools! Fear is the only reliable way." she once told to an hallucination of Ursa. Right after that, she begin to act as a Caligula, exiling every person she does not trust any more-namely, everyone. Trivia -She appears in Avatar, the last airbender ''animated series, the movie ''The last airbender, ''and the comics series ''The promise ''and ''The search. -Azula 's kingdom is the Fire nation. -She sarcastically call her brother "Zu-zu". -Very powerful, she can burst flames and throw lightenings. -Azula's name derive from her grandfather's, and also from the Spanish word for blue (maybe due to the color her flames can take). -She act like her mother's reproach of being a "cruel monster" does not bother her, as she states it was true, albeit hurtful. Actually the cut is deeper than she admits it, and certainly weakened her mind. -Azula was first intended to be male, explaining she is a quite unusual kind of princess-fully villain, with no redeeming traits. She'll actually goes as far as trying to kill her mother. -Not very feminine, she is usually seen in an armor. -She's badass enough to nearly kill Avatar Aang with her lightening at the end of season two- if not for his girlfriend Katara who had the power to heal him. -This princess is only 14, but look older. -After being defeated, she was sent in a mental institution. Gallery Azula.png Azula_hanging_from_a_cliff.png 4005103-3690358836-12690.jpg Category:Persons Category:Fictional characters Category:Tragic princesses Category:Villainous princesses Category:Living princesses Category:Sisters Category:Animated princesses Category:Animated shows princesses Category:Princesses by birth Category:Badass princesses Category:Teenagers Category:Magic users princesses Category:Enthusiast royalty